


Wracając nad Dunaj

by wookami



Series: Rozmowy przy steinwayu [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookami/pseuds/wookami





	Wracając nad Dunaj

Zaledwie uplasował nuty na ich, dokładnie określonym, miejscu, zaś siebie na taborecie - co nie było tak kłopotliwe, jako że Gilbert nie wydawał się wykazywać najmniejszego zainteresowania steinwayem w swoim domu i niczego tu nie ruszał - już na korytarzu rozległy się kroki.

Co ja tu jeszcze robię?

Nie lubił rytmu, jaki wybijały te stopy. Nie akceptował wielu z dystynkcji gospodarza, lecz ta - ta zyskiwała jego najżarliwszą awersję.

Żołnierski krok.

Strzały - nie tylko w powietrze.

Krzyże - czerwone najwyżej od krwi.

Wszak Austria nie był jak Fryderyk II - nie kochał wojska.

Nie był nawet jak świętej pamięci arcyksiążę Franciszek Ferdynand - nie umiał spojrzeć w oczy rannego żołnierza.

Co ja tu jeszcze robię?

Zostawał tu, żeby grać. Dla muzycznego abnegata, którego dom otaczał niematerialny, a wciąż w jakiś sposób wyczuwalny abrys milczenia. 

W milczeniu bliżej do wojny, w muzyce - do pokoju i, najwyżej, parady w galowych mundurach.

W tym momencie chciał tylko zagrać i być głuchym. Wbrew klasycznej procedurze, nie tylko bezmyślnie, lecz i nie poświęciwszy uwagi odpowiedniemu tempu, wszedł z pierwszym głosem "Marsza Radetzky'ego". Brakowało drugiego głosu, spięcie duchowe udzieliło się fizycznie dłoniom i pomiędzy kolejne dźwięki wciskały się zbędne, szkodzące brzmieniu ułamki sekund. Ale utwór był na tyle zsynchronizowany ze stanem jego umysłu, by Roderich mógł wykonywać go nieomal odruchowo, w swej karykaturalnej formie na tyle intensywny, by pochłonąć coraz bliższe staccato z korytarza, wreszcie - na tyle finezyjny, by stłamsić nieprzyjemne wrażenie. 

Tylko ten jeden marsz mógł znieść. 

Kroki umilkły - czym prędzej złożył dłonie na kolanach i patrzył wprost przed siebie, wiedząc, iż Gilbert z kolei spogląda bez przerwy na niego. Dopiero po chwili, gdy wzdłuż znaków repetycji dosłuchał w myślach do finiszu z mocnym akcentem, Austriak oświadczył:

\- Powinieneś był nauczyć się grać.

\- Umiałem. Zapomniałem.

Pojmował, co słyszy, rozumiał, że tak mogło być. Nie mógł i nie chciał wyobrażać sobie, jak wyglądał proces, jak rzemiosło, które wyparło umiejętność. 

Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał, lecz i tym razem zadziałał automatycznie - lada chwila już stał i czekał, aż Beilschmidt zajmie zwolnione przez niego miejsce. 

Instrument nie może tak stać. Nie można snuć się w ciszy.

Była już wiosna, prawdziwa, nie na tabulaturze, a on znów próbował uczynić z żołnierza muzyka. Nie polubił sposobu, w jaki ten siadał do fortepianu. Nie regulując nic, jakby było mu wszystko jedno, z plecami prostymi, ale już rękami usztywnionymi w nadgarstkach i łokciami zbyt blisko ciała.

Jednak potrafił polubić nieco owo niewyćwiczone "An der schönen blauen Donau", które Gilbert przenosił z pamięci na klawisze.

Być może ta persona była jak "Marsz Radetzky'ego". Być może.

Gdyby tak właśnie miało być, jak przecież być mogło. Tylko tego jednego oficera mógłby znieść.

 


End file.
